Cutie Honey/Synopsis
History Cutey Honey manga The original Honey was killed in an unknown accident, with the broken Dr. Kisaragi trying to find a way to bring his daughter back. He eventually created the Airborne Element Fixing Device and an android body for his daughter's consciousness to inhabit. The experiment was successful and Honey was revived in a new body. She was then sent to St. Chapel Academy for safety. After Honey was given a new body, her father sent her to St. Chapel Academy deep in the mountains. Upon her introduction, she immediately caught the attention of all of her classmates. Her roommate, Natsuko Aki showed her to their room and taught her about the rules and regulations of the school as well as the harsh punishments for students. Honey noticed something was going on at her father's laboratory and snuck out of the school to check it out. At the lab, Honey witnesses Dr. Kisaragi getting killed by Panther Claw agent Black Claw. After Black Claw was killed, Dr. Kisaragi directed Honey to a room where an animatronic of Dr. Kisaragi explained to Honey about the Airborne Element Fixing Device and her seven forms. Honey noticed a reporter who introduced himself as Seiji Hayami who explained that he was looking into the research of Dr. Kisaragi. Honey told him that he had to die as her father's secrets could not get out. But before anything could be done, Panther Claw returned. The pair ran off before Honey became Cutey Honey to fight the grunts off. Honey gets back to Natsuko before day broke, applying ointment after she was punished for letting Honey escape. The next day, Honey is given an article by Miss Alphonse about the explosion at her house and that Seiji is currently in the hospital. Worried that he might targeted by Panther Claw, Honey infiltrates the hospital he is at as a nurse. After Honey left, the Panthers attack the police officers guarding Seiji's room and take him in spite of his father Danbei Hayami's efforts. Honey gives chase as Cutey Honey. After the Panthers are dealt with, Honey faces Fire Claw. After taunting her a bit, Honey uses the Honey Flash to blind her as Honey kicks Fire Claw into a burning tree where she explodes. Honey brings Seiji back to his room where she meets Seiji's brother Junpei Hayami and later Danbei after he managed to climb back into the room. But Honey saw him naked and he tried to get away before crashing into the hospital window. Returning to St. Chapel Academy, Honey noticed Natsuko stripped and tied up by the Sukeban, the leader of a gang with interest only in women. After Honey taunted Naoko over the fact that she had never seen her reflection, she challenges Naoko to a fight. While Natsuko worries for Honey, Honey used a mirror to show Naoko's unsightly appearance to throw her off. Honey feels a little bad for Naoko after she passes out. Later Panther Claw makes robberies across town and Honey joins Seiji to fight them. Going to the Onada Jewelry Store, Honey poses as a photographer with Seiji but the police turn out to be panthers in disguise and ambush them. Honey used a smokescreen in her camera to cover the area and transform into Cutey Honey, shooting down the Panthers. However more Panther Claw fighters come from the ceiling to attack Honey. Outnumbered, Honey is forced to run away and abandon Seiji. Honey tries to escape the Panther Claw fighters but is cut off from all ends. Eventually she encounters Sister Jill in a dark room where she explains Panther Claw's intention to take the Airborne Element Fixing Device and that she has to cut Honey apart to get it. Honey tries to fight Jill but is overpowered and later driven unconscious by Jill's whip lashing. Honey was put into a transport truck to be examined by Panther Claw. Regaining consciousness, Honey fights the Panthers off and causes the truck to crash. Honey attempts to walk away in her civilian form but Scissor Clawwaits in ambush. With Honey low on energy, she tries to escape. She hides in a park as a bronze statue to fool the Panthers. But still low on energy she has to wait until the Panthers were gone. But when day broke Junpei and Danbei came to park and started to fondle Honey in her statue form until she broke the transformation and hid away. Still low on energy, she stole a bento from a civilian to get energy enough to transform into a disguise. Realizing Seiji was still missing, Honey went to look for him. She found Seiji in town and told her where she went to school. But the Seiji she met was an impostor and after taking a bath is ambushed by the impostor Iron Shadow and a panther called Jango. Jumping out the window she is trapped in an illusionary reality by Panther Zora. As Panther Claw fighters attack, Honey assumes her Cutey Honey form and slays three of the fighters. Iron Shadow however launches a surprise attack on Honey with an elephant. Honey changes into an animal tamer to have the elephant crush her. When she tries to do the same to Janko the panther only attacks. Changing into a feral woman form, Honey fights off Jango revealing the panther to be a robot. When Jango tries to attack, Honey's implanted dagger causes it to explode. The illusion dispels revealing Honey to be in the forest near the school and Panther Zora threatens Honey that she has not seen the last of Panther Claw. With Honey's school exposed to Panther Claw, she resolves to leave but goes back to her room before Miharu finds her. Sleeping in her room, Panther Claw begins their attack on the school. Honey directs Natsuko and the other students and faculty out during the attack with several people being killed. Snake Panther then appears to ambush Honey and Natsuko with Honey transforming in front of Natsuko. Honey gets Natsuko to safety while she proceeds to fight Snake Panther. But she is pinned down by the Panther as she moves in for the kill. Acting quickly, Honey uses the Airborne Element Fixing Device to change her spit into nitroglycerin that made the panther explode. As Honey removes the daggers, Natsuko rushes to her side. With Panther Claw still coming, Honey tells Natsuko to hide to which she disguises Natsuko as a rock. With Honey low on power, she decides to self-destruct to keep the Airborne Element Fixing Device out of Panther Claw's hands. With Panther Claw's strongest fighter, Dragon Panther closing in on Honey, she was about to fight to the finish but Natsuko broke her disguise and ran pretending to be Honey. Dragon Panther incinerated Natsuko with Honey grieving her death and watching Jill punish Dragon Panther for burning Honey and the device by controlling her body. As Panther Claw leave, Honey vows to destroy Panther Claw to avenge her father, her school, and Natsuko. With St. Chapel Academy destroyed, Honey moves into the Hayami house but has trouble dealing with their perverse tendencies and beats them up. Following a lead onto where Panther Claw will strike next, Honey sneaks into the mansion and replaces herself with the gold Buddha statue that was meant to be taken. Brought to Panther Claw's fortress, Honey takes out Tarantula Panther and takes her form to get Sister Jill alone in the room before revealing herself. However, the device malfunctioned and Cutey Honey was not wearing clothes. Jill was a little attracted to Honey's figure and her attempts to get clothed before Honey managed to make the device work. Jill in turn throws her whip at Honey but Honey counterattacks with her boomerang and furiously whips Jill with her own weapon. Jill however counterattacks and begins to fight Honey like a beast severing her arms tendons with her fangs. As Jill pounced, Honey used her Silver Fleurette with her foot to impale Jill through the mouth where she reverts to her original jaguar form. With Jill defeated, Honey walks away from the fortress as Panther Zora calls out and makes the castle vanishes. Honey reaffirms her vow to destroy Panther Claw until the end, healing her wounds at a pond with the Hayami family coming to find her as Honey tries to hide her naked body. Thirty years after the battle with Sister Jill, Honey had founded her own investigation group with the Hayami family called the Hayami Group with Honey in charge of the real operations, especially concerning Panther Claw. She meets Detective Wataru Todoroki when the police needed information on Panther Claw. Honey explained to Todoroki about Panther Claw and how Sister Jill returned from the dead. After he left Honey was informed of a riot in Tokyo and left to deal with the one who caused it, the new Tarantula Claw. She managed to destroy the monster in her newly formed Angel Honey form and rescue Todoroki who later believes Honey's explanation of Panther Claw. Later Honey receives word of robberies and murders of junior high school students and goes to investigate. She finds out that the culprit is an actress who plays Kekko Kamen on a movie and had been given altering cells by Sister Jill. Learning of the actress' past during a fight, Honey feels sympathy for her even as she turns into a tiger warrior and slays her. With Honey interfering again, Sister Jill with help from Panther Zora and the rest of the panthers take action by causing destruction on widespread area including the Hayami Group headquarters. Honey protecting her friends and comrades goes to fight Jill. Jill had the upper hand with her multiple bodies and panther form and later activated bombs that killed many people in the blast zone to finish Honey off. However, Honey had made armor at the right moment and impaled Jill as she was boasting. Panther Zora having witnessed the event cursed Honey as her mountain body was bombarded. Honey, knowing that this was not the last she saw of Jill or Zora vowed to continue the fight. A few years after the defeat of Panther Claw, Honey had became inconspicuous in her role as a vigilante often appearing as a passerby that stopped common criminals. Secretly she went under the disguise of a 20-year old but small young man named Hisashi Hanyu, an assistant to Seiko Hayami the daughter of Seiji. Honey often puts up her disguise as a young man that is afraid of women, especially when they are naked, which happens quite a bit with Seiko. During a job Honey as Hanyu often helps out during investigations and becomes Honey when the investigations start to become dangerous, all the while keeping her true identity a secret from Seiko and everyone else. Cutey Honey (1973 Honey Kisaragi is a 16-year-old girl who was in an unknown accident which left her body broken beyond repair. Her father Dr. Kisaragi built an android body for Honey to use. Honey discovered this after her father is killed by Panther Claw who were looking for the Airborne Element Fixing Device to obtain "unlimited wealth". Realizing her new abilities, Honey for the first time assumed the form of Cutie Honey. With the fight over, Honey meets the journalist Seiji Hayami who had came to her father's laboratory to find about his works. Honey threatened him not to publish anything and he swears to help her. Over the course of the series, Honey battles against Panther Claw's forces while keeping her school life at St. Chapel Academy in check while also playing pranks on her teachers. She also gets help from Seiji's family including his father Danbei Hayami and his younger brother Junpei Hayami. Later she encounters Danbei's nephew Naojiro who attends Paradise School and is the "boss" of the delinquents attending there. Honey joins the school in disguise and later becomes the new boss after defeating one of Panther Claw's fighters. At the end of the series Panther Claw attacks St. Chapel Academy which lead to the death of Natsuko. Angry that her best friend was killed, Honey confronts Panther Claw's field leader Sister Jill and was at a disadvantage. In a desperate move, Honey used the Airborne Element Fixing Device to its limit to create a large amount of diamonds that not only distracted the greedy Jill and crushed parts of her body, she was impaled by Honey's Silver Fleurette. With St. Chapel Academy destroyed, Honey vows to continue the fight against Panther Claw until they are all defeated. New Cutey Honey One hundred years after the events of the original 1973 Cutie Honey television series, a more physically and mentally mature Honey appears in the crime ridden Cosplay City as the secretary of Mayor Light who wishes to stop the crime waves. However, she and the mayor are confronted by a biker gang under the crime lord Dolmeck. But during this attack Honey regains her lost memories of her previous battles and assumes the form of Cutie Honey to confront the biker gang and Dolmeck's subordinate Deathstar. Light agrees to fight crime in the city with Honey's help but has to keep a low profile. She moves into the home of her friends from many years ago the Hayami family, including the new cyborg Danbei, his grandson Chokkei, and Chokkei's parents Daikoand Akakabu. Honey remembers that the minion she defeated injected liquid from a "capsule" to transform into a monster. She fights other capsule users, then seeks the capsules' source. After she defeats a female capsule distributor, Peeping Spider learns and reveals Honey's true robot form. He kidnaps Chokkei and sends him to Dolmeck's airship, and Honey and the rest of the Hayamis fly there in the Honey Comet to rescue him; they fight Peeping Spider, defeat Black Maiden, and attack a large structure in the ship along the way. Maiden then reveals herself to be Panther Zora (Honey's nemesis and the leader of the Panther Claw in the original series) reborn. Honey wounds Dolmeck, and his body releases the fallen evil souls of all the countless villains Honey has killed. Zora then absorbs them, evolving her body into that of a fully adult woman. Honey tries to re-seal Dolmeck's body, while Danbei destroys the airship. After the entire Hayami family escapes the ship with Danbei's jet pack, Honey emerges alive from within a falling rock. The next four episodes are set an unspecified time after the battle with Dolmeck. Chokkei has grown older and fond of Honey, and the Hayamis remain with her to fight off antagonists who transform and gain their power through direct influence by Zora. A girl named Natsuko appears in the fifth episode as a criminal who wants to use a nuclear bomb to get a ransom; she joins Honey's group by the sixth episode, often stays near Chokkei, and calls him "boy" to his annoyance. Her presence reminds Honey of her old friend of the same name who died in the original versions of Cutie Honey. In the seventh, Daiko—now a leader of a "United Thug Alliance" of gangs—goes with Honey and the Hayamis to rescue fellow thugs imprisoned by an army of "Thug Hunters", and reveals she fell in love with Akakabu for his persistence in an earlier fight with her. Peeping Spider returns in the eighth, last episode; there, Honey and her friends capture him and use his technologies to defeat a teleporting gold thief. Cutie Honey Flash Honey was created by Dr. Takeshi Kisaragi along with her counterpart Seira Hazuki along with other artificial humans to utilize the Airborne Element Fixing Device from which they were born. The project was under the eye of Prince Zera until Sister Jill came to personally terminate the project. With the incubation machine destroyed, Dr. Kisaragi took in Honey as his own daughter. Honey had spent most of her life unaware of her origins and spent time at St. Chapel Academy. On her monthly day off and 16th birthday, Honey went to visit her father whom she had not seen in a while. However he was abducted and her house was burned down in front of her. Honey could only cry until a mysterious white haired man calling himself the Twilight Prince appeared gave Honey what the kidnappers were after, the Airborne Element Fixing Device. Honey would use the device to become Cutie Honey and fight against Panther Claw. Along the way she encounters the private detective Seiji Hayami who lost his father to the Panther Claw commander Sister Jill. Honey would then fight against Jill and defeat her. However, the battle was not over. A transfer student named Seira Hazuki came to Honey's school and managed to best Honey in fencing. While Honey wanted to make friends with Seira, Seira for some reason hated Honey. When Panther Claw attacks the school, Honey fights them and rescues Seira; but Seira reveals her own secret, her secret identity Misty Honey a twin sister to Cutie Honey. This surprised Honey and every time that she and Misty clashed, she wanted to understand her. Eventually Honey reunites with her father who was shocked to see Honey with the device and scolded her when she asked about her birth, but he was later killed by Seira's clone Dirty Honey. Going to Seira's side after being drained of power, the Twilight Prince appears and reveals his true identity as Prince Zera as well as Honey's origins mocking Honey for being unable to protect her father or Seira. Seira's power then combined with Honey's which allowed Honey for the first time become Hyper Honey which astonished Zera. Honey is in a slump having lost her father and Seira but Natsuko and Seiji convince her that she still has loved ones. With Sister Jill revived, she starts an attack on Honey for the device but Honey decides to fight back and once and for all destroy Panther Claw by defeating its leader Panther Zora. Honey at some point conceived Seiji's child before the final battle with Panther Zora. Before going to face Zora, Prince Zera appears before her having been changed after seeing the love between parent and child. He offers Honey a chance to leave the world behind as Zora can never be destroyed as long as human's greed remains. Honey declines and decides to continue fighting. Seeing Zera sacrifice himself to save Seiji, Honey uses all of her power to seal Zora in a giant diamond. She was about to disappear along with the remaining forces of Panther Claw, but Honey was awoken by the voice of her unborn child and reunited with Seiji. During a time-skip, Honey had given birth to her daughter Seira Hayami. Three years after the battle she marries Seiji as a university student. Cutie Honey a Go Go! After the original daughter of Dr Kisaragi died, Dr. Kisaragi joined a joint project between the Japanese and American governments to revive his daughter. By creating an android body for Honey, she was able to use the Airborne Element Fixing Device that her predecessor Sister Jill could not as she lacked emotions and feeling. One of the scientists Dr. Lawrence Hell, awakened Jill and helped form Panther Claw. As they were after the device, the American government allowed Dr. Kisaragi and Honey to go back to Japan to avoid a crisis on their soil. Ever since Honey lived in hiding with her father until the day Panther Claw attacked. When Badfly Claw attacked Tokyo with her gravity defying abilities, Honey fought her off but was later arrested by Defense Bureau agent, Natsuko Aki. She however was later released by Natsuko's superiors as they were ordered not to let word of the original project get out. Honey appeared again when Scissors Claw attacked the agency. Honey manages to get Scissors Claw away from the agency and managed to slay her. Natsuko arrests Honey again and she is once again released. Honey later brings Natsuko to her father Dr. Kisaragi who informs Natsuko about Panther Claw and the situation of Japan. Honey goes along with Natsuko for an escort for Dr. Kisaragi to prevent him from falling into Panther Claw's hands. However, word of the escort got out and Dr. Kisaragi was killed during a struggle with Tomahawk Panther. Seeing her father dead, Honey ruthlessly killed Tomahawk Panther and Seiji calmed her down with a recording of her father's last wish for Honey to choose her future. Afterwards, Honey moves in with Natsuko much to her surprise. Spending time with Honey, she and Natsuko make plans to go into hiding until noting that there is a mole in the Bureau. Honey tracks down the culprit Tarantula Panther in the air vent and chases after her, however she annoyingly escapes. Afterwards, she and Natsuko arrive at St. Chapel Academy where they meet the dean Miharu Tsuneni who directs Honey to her room and roommate Ayuko Sato. As Ayuko told her about the school, Honey notices a student looking at her before going to their room. As Honey is contacted by Seiji about Fire Claw, she escapes the school grounds to help in the fight especially since Natsuko's apartment was being attacked. Honey managed to make it by changing her motorcycle into a fighter jet and later got enough power to finish off Fire Claw. With Natsuko coming to look for Honey, Honey gave Natsuko the plants she managed to save. Back at the school, Panther Claw started their attack. With Honey separated from Ayuko, she fought off the Panthers until she meets the student Naoko who blames Honey for Ayuko's misfortunes. Ayuko later tried to sedate her under orders from Miharu. Honey got away as the group was confronted by Dragon Panther. After Ayuko was killed, Honey manages to get the other students out of the school and fend off Panther Claw until they retreated. Seeing running as no longer an option, Honey decides to take the fight against Panther Claw. Re: Cutie Honey The original Honey was a regular high school student until she was in a terrible accident that claimed her life. Dr. Kisaragi used data from the project that made Sister Jill on Honey to make an android body for her. Dr. Kisaragi was later killed by Panther Claw after Sister Jill was reactivated with Honey escaping and swearing revenge on them. When Panther Claw started to attack Japan, Honey appeared in various disguises to fight against the Panther Claw monsters while encountering the police detective Natsuko Aki. When Gold Claw attacked Honey revealed herself as Cutie Honey and fought her off until Gold Claw escaped and Natsuko tried to arrest her. Honey broke out and tried to run as she was running out of power. While Natsuko tried to find her, Honey encounters Seiji Hayami who treats her to some food while chatting about her I-System. At the office building she works in, Honey is reprimanded by her employer and co-workers while given an onigiri from Kyoko Izumiya before leaving again. When Gold Claw and her minions attacked Police Headquarters, Honey came to help fight as Cutie Honey while Natsuko defeated some of the Panthers on her own. As Honey took out the Panther Kaijin, Gold Claw took Natsuko hostage before running to the roof. Honey gave chase before giving herself up to save Natsuko despite Natsuko's insistence not to. With Honey in Gold Claw's clutches, Natsuko manages to distract Gold Claw enough for Honey to use her I-System to fight back and destroy her. After the fight Honey goes back to her apartment and finds out Natsuko lives next door. A few days later, Honey fights against Cobalt Claw in the city that ends up wrecking the town. The media sees Honey as a public nuisance as Panther Claw seem to only want to humiliate her. Honey was bothered by this at her job. At Natusko's apartment Honey prepared a big feast for her and the arriving Natsuko believing they were good friends. Natusko however did not want to be friends with Honey and left. Honey was left severely depressed because of this and was reluctant to act when Panther Claw started to abduct young women in order to find Honey and getting the public to scornfully find Honey as well. As Honey's coworkers were being searched, Cutie Honey appeared to challenge Cobalt Claw and Scarlet Claw. During the battle, Scarlet Claw causes Cobalt to break down and cause Honey's I-System to malfunction along with her already distressed mind. With this Honey takes out Scarlet's minions but begins to break down herself. Natsuko manages to keep Honey's body temperature stable and with words of encouragement Honey survives. Seiji arrives with a coat and food for Honey to recharge. Seeing that Natsuko did see Honey as a friend allowed Honey to fight Scarlet and destroy her. However, all of the captured women were missing. As Sister Jill utilizes the women to take control of Japan, Honey and Natsuko attempt to attack her but are interrupted by Black Claw. Honey manages to defeat Black Claw even after she splits in half and continues to fight back. Inside the Panther Claw base, Honey encounters Jill and her Butler who resembles Dr. Kisaragi. Butler makes Honey believe that he is her father and fights her while calling her a machine to weaken her so that Sister Jill can integrate with the I-System. Overpowered and controlled, Honey becomes fused with Sister Jill's fortress as it assumes a monstrous form and gets ready to attack the world. Natsuko manages to get on the creatures head and reactivate Honey through a special serum she has Honey drink through lip contact. Reactivated, Honey fights Sister Jill and destroys the Butler after realizing that he was just a copy of her father. With Jill defeated, Honey attempts to fuse with her. Jill however resists and wishes to die as herself by launching missiles at her fortress. Honey manages to stop the missile impact by using the I-System to its limit and gets the captured women to safety. Some time later, Honey now lives and works with Natsuko as her assistant at Natsuko's private detective agency. Category:Synopsis